Rinku's Puppy
by Flying-Whippet
Summary: Rinku finds a puppy.


Note: Just a short one-shot fanfic while I'm working on my other one O_0 and also because there are not enough Rinku fics. *screams* Why am I the only one who writes these anymore!?  
  
~~~~~~*******~~~~~~  
  
Rinku lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling. What a boring day it was. Chu was passed out on the floor, Touya was making a years supply of ice cubes, Suzuki was messing around with his collection of weapons, Jin was out flying around and Shishi was brushing his hair. Rinku didn't feel like practicing with his yo-yos or playing and dinner wasn't for four more hours. Maybe there was something good on TV? Rinku slid off his bed and went downstairs. He turned on the television and sat down on the floor.  
  
"Welcome to the all day Rosie O'Donnell marathon!" The TV announcer yelled.  
  
"Gross!" Rinku flipped the channel.  
  
"You are watching the Compost channel! Where you lean how to get the best out of cow sh--"  
  
"Lame." Rinku flipped to another station.  
  
"And now back to Lamb Chop's Play-Along!"  
  
"No way am I watching that." Rinku tried to change the station but the remote wouldn't work. "What the heck?"  
  
THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS! SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS----  
  
Rinku tried desperately to change the channel but the remote still wouldn't work. "The batteries must be dead!" He got up and tried to change the channel on the TV but that didn't work either.  
  
YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS!!  
  
"AAAAARGH!" Rinku punched the TV screen. "OW!" He cried and held his hurt hand.  
  
"What is going on here?" Suzuki walked in and looked at the TV. "Rinku, I didn't know you liked Lamb Chop's Play-Along." He smiled, but Rinku was obviously not amused.  
  
"Make it stop!" Rinku said.  
  
Suzuki shut off the TV. "Better now?"  
  
"Yes." Rinku said. Maybe watching TV was a bad idea. He decided to go for a walk instead, so he put on his shoes and left the house. He stood in the front yard and looked up into the sky. Jin was up there chasing birds. Rinku shook is head and went around to the back. There was nothing going on around there either. Rinku just then noticed something black moving amongst the trees. "What's that?" He wondered.  
  
At the sound of a voice a small black puppy emerged. It waged its tail and bounded up to Rinku, jumping and licking. Rinku pushed it away. "Stop, you're getting mud on me!" The puppy sat down and looked up at the kid with big sad puppy eyes. Rinku sighed and picked the bundle of fur up. He couldn't just leave it there to be eaten by something now could he?  
  
"I'll give him to Jin to play with." He smiled and went back to the front yard. "Hey Jin!" He called.  
  
Jin stopped what he was doing and looked down at the kid on the ground. He noticed that Rinku had something in his arms so he flew down to investigate. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Here, you can have this." Rinku held out the puppy for Jin.  
  
"Oh no, put that puppy back where you found him. He probably belongs to someone."  
  
"He was in the back yard. Don't you wanna play with him?"  
  
"No, take him to the animal shelter! His owners might be missing him."  
  
"But--" Rinku started.  
  
"No buts." Jin smiled and flew back into the sky.  
  
"Well that was a big fat help." Rinku said. "It will give me something to do at least." So Rinku started walking to town. About a mile down the road the puppy started squirming so Rinku put it down. The puppy followed close to Rinku while he walked. "You are sort of cute, I guess." Rinku said.  
  
When they reached town Rinku picked the puppy back up. "You'll just get hit by a car or something." Rinku informed it. What was he saying? He was talking to a dog. Rinku continued on his way when he realized he didn't know where the animal shelter was. He'd have to ask someone. He looked around and spotted a lady in a pink summer dress waiting for the bus. He went up to her and politely asked, "Can you please tell me how to get to the animal shelter?"  
  
The lady looked down at him at squealed. "Aaaw, a boy and his puppy, how cute!"  
  
"Ummm okay...Can you tell me where the animal shelter is?" he asked again.  
  
"Just down the road and to the right, you can't miss it you little CUTIE PIE!"  
  
"Erm, great! Thanks." Rinku hurriedly marched down the sidewalk. Some people could be so weird. He turned to the right at the corner and there was the animal shelter. He entered its doors and looked around at all the rows of cages. There were a lot of dogs, but only a few puppies. He went up to the front desk and a kind faced man peered down at him. "Can I help you?" The man asked.  
  
"Yea, I need to leave this puppy here. He doesn't belong to me."  
  
The man stood up and walked around the desk. He picked up the small black puppy and smiled. "He's a cute one. Don't worry. If his owners don't pick him up someone else will adopt him."  
  
"Yea sure whatever." Rinku waved goodbye then turned around and left for home. He was glad to be out of there.  
  
When he got home Chu had awoken and was sitting in the living room watching some boxing show. When he saw Rinku he asked, "Where ya been kid?"  
  
"I had to take a puppy to the animal shelter. That was my good deed for the year." He sat down on the floor by Chu's feet.  
  
THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS!!!  
  
"Aaaaaaaaa!" Rinku yelled and fell over.  
  
"Gotcha!" Jin giggled.  
  
"JIN!" Rinku grumbled.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
THE END  
  
I know that was lame but I just had to write something. X___x Rosie O'Donnell is scary. 


End file.
